Petulance
by Starkreactor
Summary: Shilo comes to visit Graverobber and finds him in a mood. No ships, just Graverobber being difficult. One shot.


Because I love Repo, I want to create my own post-opera universe. In it, Graverobber and Shilo are good friends and they each have a quirky pet. All the fics I write will fall into this universe, and not all of them will be this silly.

I think the real reason for this fic was I wanted to write Graverobber being sulky.

* * *

"What happened to you?"

"Why do you care?"

Shilo held up her hands in a gesture of mock surrender. "Fine, grumpy. I won't talk to you."

Graverobber glanced up at her from under his hair, glaring from his spot face-down on his bed. He was feeling petulant and childish and Shilo's appearance wasn't going to force him to act like an adult.

Nope.

Shilo went about her business, her three legged cat limping after her with surprising dexterity. The cat meandered and hopped over to where Graverobber was laying with one arm off the bed and began to lick his fingers.

He was feeling too stubborn to care.

Shilo had sat down across the tiny room from him near the makeshift fireplace, streams of surprisingly warm sunlight coming in through the overgrown cracks in the lid of the now underground chapel. The room was where the former priest's room would have been, and consisted only of his bed in the far corner, a stool where he dropped his gear, and a little fireplace that he had strategecally re-routed so the smoke came up elsewhere. It was a cozy enough home, and stayed fairly warm in the winter because of the miles of ground and bodies on either side of it providing insulation.

Shilo perched innocently on the stool, her knees drawn up some so she could balance her bug encyclopedia on them.

Flip.

Flip.

Ffflip.

Graverobber blinked. She was going to drive him crazy. All she was doing was _sitting there_. Flipping the pages in her book. Acting totally nonchalant and unruffled by his obvious need for attention.

Flip.

Flip.

Fl-.

"What do you want!?" He finally burst out, picking up his head and looking over at her.

"Huh?" She asked innocently, slowly looking up from her book and giving him a patronising look. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just came to visit, did you need something?"

"No." He growled into his pillow, burying his face again.

"Aww, are we feeling five today?"

"Yes. Screw off."

Shilo got up and walked over to him, perching on the edge of his bed.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Come on."

"No."

Shilo poked the back of his head. "Least you could do is look at me."

"What makes you think I want to look at you?" he asked into his pillow.

"Well, I have to look at you all the time, so fair's fair."

"There's the door." He said, lifting an arm and pointing without actually moving the rest of his body.

She shoved his shoulder blade. "Not leaving till you tell me why you've regressed to five instead of your normal six."

"Z."

"What about Z?"

"She's in time out."

Shilo looked around, brow furrowed. She couldn't see the glowing, two headed snake that Graverobber had adopted anywhere. "Where's time out?" She asked. "And what did she do?" She giggled finally.

"Time out is around my shoulder. Apparently. And she bit me."

"She bit you."

Graverobber shifted his body some to pull his other arm out from under his chest, flopping it onto the bed where Shilo could see it. Four tiny holes marred the skin of his hand. The skin was slightly red, but no poison trails traced the veins in his hands and they weren't even bleeding. Shilo picked his hand up just to be sure, but there was very little damage. She dropped his hand back to the bed.

"You're such a baby." She said, rolling her eyes. "I don't understand you. You get shot by the GENforcers, but sulk if your snake gets antsy. I told you she was a bad idea."

"GENforcers don't sleep in my bed at night. This was a direct betrayl." He muttered, turning his head so he could look at her again.

"Maybe you scared her." Shilo defended, folding her arms.

"Scared her? Re- wait. Why are you defending her? You don't even like her!"

Shilo shrugged. "I don't know. If I had to be stuck with you all the time I might bite you too."

He gave her another glare. "Love you too."

She gave him a look. "Tell me you never get sick of you."

"Never."

"Well, your hand is fine. And clearly you're not mad enough at Z to evict her from your person, so kiss and make up." Shilo got up, going back to her stool and grabbing her book. She then crossed back to where Graverobber was and stood over him, book tucked against her chest.

"What do you want now?"

"I'm going to make sure you two are getting along again before I leave."

Graverobber gave her a death stare.

Shilo just looked at him, unimpressed.

With a heavy, long, theatrical sigh, he pushed himself to his knees and slumped back to sit against the wall. He tilted his head, still giving Shilo a 'don't want to' kind of look. Silently he pulled his shirt to the side so his shoulder was exposed. Coiled tightly around the joint was a long, thin snake that glowed soflty from blue bands at intervals along its body. When she was exposed to the open air, Z coiled a little tighter and rattled her tail noislessly in annoyance, her two heads rising slightly and the forked tongues darting out.

"Apologize."

"She bit me." He protested, pointing to the snake that was steadily cutting off circulation in his right arm.

"You probably deserved it."

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry Z," He muttered, twisting his shoulder so he could kiss the snake on the fork between the heads. He dropped his shoulder and looked back at her. "Happy?"

Shilo kept his gaze for a few moments before smiling. "Yep!" She perked up. "See you guys later. I'll be back tonight with dinner. Come on Tiger."

Without another glance, Shilo went back out and into the tunnel, her scruffy cat following obediently.

Graverobber huffed and folded his arms, but Z only nuzzled into his shoulder and went back to sleep.

Apparently he was forgiven.


End file.
